Trial:X1
"I.. I opened a portal to the Dark Tower and I couldn't control the accursed. Keep it under control and you shall be rewarded." Overview This Trial is created by Noel which is available to fight at the Summoners' Research Lab in the Imperial Capital Randall. The Trial can be attempted by after completion of Trial No. 001. Rewards *Xentar *Sphere Frog *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight against the enemies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: *Status ailment nullifying leader skill which is pretty essential for this Trial due to the enemies spamming status ailments to your units. *"BC filling when attacked" leaders. Enemies here often drains your BB gauge. *Leaders with damage reduction of Light and Dark types. *BB boosting leaders. *HP boosting leaders. Recommended Units: *Units with at least 7,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which boosts allies' Atk with SBB, & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Colossal Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB ** Ice Fortress Oulu - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn *Units for dealing damage: **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts BB gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Rainbow Angel Yujeh - Adds in Dark (and Light) elements to attack for all allies, and does not take in extra elemental damage from enemies. *Unit Healers **Fire Goddess Ulkina - Heals HP and status aliments to all allies with BB, attacks and negates ailments with SBB **Alpha Tree Altri - Greatly heals and negates status ailments with BB/SBB. Cursed Estia *'SKILLS:' **''Brutal Assault'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies with a 5% chance to inflict Paralysis and a 25% chance to inflict Weaken **''Brutal Rampage'' - 8 combo strong Dark attack on all enemies with a 5% chance to inflict Paralysis and a 25% chance to inflict Weaken **''Plagued Blood'' - 8 combo weak Dark attack on all enemies with a 100% chance to drain 50% of enemies BB gauge & a 100% chance to remove buffs from all enemies **''Cursed Vengeance'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 25 ~ 30% HP Princess Estia - 600,000 HP *'SKILLS:' **''Royal Starstrike'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies **''Golden Starlight'' - 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & heals self for 20,000 ~ 25,000 HP **''Banishing Starfall'' - 6 combo Light attack on all enemies with a 25% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, and Weaken & 100% chance to remove buffs from all enemies **''Star Seal'' - 10 combo Light attack on a single enemy & 100% chance to drain 100% of enemy's BB gauge **''Grand Star Seal'' - Fixed damage attack on all enemies that deals between 15 ~ 30% HP with a 100% chance to inflict Curse and a 35% chance to inflict Sick Xenon & Estia - 950,000 HP *'SKILLS:' **''Tag Assault'' - 8 combo Light attack on all enemies with a 15% chance to inflict Weaken **''Elysian Grandeur'' - 8 combo massive 600% Light attack on all enemies with a 100% chance to inflict Poison. Used once for three turns when below 50% HP **''Heartened Zeal'' - 8 combo weak Light attack on all enemies & boosts Atk by 95% and Def by 350% for 2 turns **''Tag Deception'' - 8 combo powerful Light attack on a single enemy with a 100% chance to inflict Paralysis & 100% chance to drain 50% of enemy's BB gauge. Used 5 times every ? turns. **''Royal Radiance'' - 6 combo attack on all enemies & gradually heals self for between 5,000 ~ 10,000 HP for 3 turns. Used 4 times every ? turns when below 50% HP.